


WHY IN BLUE BLAZES ARE THE FORGES GOING AT THIS HOUR?!

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Domestic Fluff, Hot Dwarves, M/M, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent
Summary: Look at me! I finally figured out my previous summary actually belonged in the notes! I guess you really can teach an old dog new tricks!So what happens when a hot and sweaty Bilbo needs a bit of cooling off?Thorin's got a solution.





	WHY IN BLUE BLAZES ARE THE FORGES GOING AT THIS HOUR?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I have ever done, and I was pretty excited to do it--until I realized I was coming up dry with story ideas.
> 
> You would think this would be easy for me, and at first I thought it would be. My prompt was "Dwarves have a higher body temperature than hobbits. Bilbo usually enjoys this very much, but sleeping close to Thorin proves difficult during a heat wave."
> 
> Now, my husband, he is a forge. A boiling, molting, sweaty, hot mess of a forge. And he is at his worst when sleeping. 
> 
> In the winter, it's nice. He usually is in bed before me, so by the time I slip under the covers, they are already warm. 
> 
> In the summer, it's pure Hell. As in, I have a box fan on me the entire time.
> 
> Anyway, I struggled a bit with a story idea, until I was out our garage one night exercising after my husband was done using the forge. Yup, he's a Blacksmith too. And our garage has no air conditioning. 
> 
> This idea struck me, however it worked best as a comic. Keep in mind, I don't do digital. Everything is traditional mediums. Plus I am struggling going back into art. So please keep this in mind when looking at the drawing style. Drawing Bilbo and Thorin is still new to me.


End file.
